


Hospital Days

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto feels guilty and can't sleep anymore after his battle with Toneri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Days

Naruto pretended to be asleep when he saw Hinata and Sakura at the door. Sakura opened the door, and Naruto heard the two of them walk in.

"I guess he's finally asleep" Sakura said, "Sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay. Can I have a minute..?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. Call me if you need anything." Sakura said, her heels clicking on the floor as she left the room. 

Naruto heard Hinata quietly walk over to him, and she stopped beside his bed.

"Naruto..?" She quietly asked.

Naruto cracked his eyes open. He couldn't pretend to be asleep around her. It was Sakura who was going to yell at him.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said, his voice cracking in disuse.

Hinata gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her pale eyes filled with concern.

Naruto looked at his body. His prosthetic was temporarily taken off for repairs (as he had damaged it in his fight with Toneri), he had some bruises and cuts, and his right ankle hurt a little, but otherwise, he seemed fine. Considering the power of Toneri's abilities. 

"Yeah, I think I'm fine! Just a little sore." He said as he shifted a little.

Hinata glanced over the wounds on his body, and she must of decided nothing was too serious. However, some of the bruises on his chest seemed to bother her, as she brushed her hair behind her ears and put out her palms and began healing him.

Naruto sank back into the bed, his eyes half open as he stared at his girlfriend working.

"You don't have to-"

"You should get some sleep, Naruto." Hinata said, concentrated on her work.

Naruto stared at her hands on his chest, gently, slowly healing the bruises around his chest. She was wearing a light yellow t-shirt, and dark brown pants that she rolled up around her mid-calves. She was wearing her regular ninja sandals and light blue armbands.

"That's a cute outfit. I like the colors." Naruto said. 

Hinata paused her work for a moment and looked at him, blushing a little. 

"Thank you, Naruto. Does that feel any better?" She asked, gently pressing on his chest where the bruises were.

Naruto didn't really feel anything besides slight pricks when she pressed down on some of them.

"Yeah, thank you Hinata! I feel a lot better, my head hurts though." He said.

Hinata shuffled closer to his face and gently placed her hands on his head.

"You're exhausted. Why are you still awake?" She whispered, her hands pouring chakra into his brain.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately. My mind has scared me recently while I sleep, so I don't want to go back." He said, eyes shut.

"You are afraid of your dreams?"

"Yes." He answered, feeling slight relief as some of the pressure in his head was gone. "Ever since I was a child, ever since I was born, all I've seen is death. I suppose that's the life of a Shinobi, but kami, Hinata, it's so hard."

Hinata sat down on the edge of his bed, hands in her lap now. Her long hair shielded her face, and she sat in silence as if waiting for him to go on.

"My mom and dad, the day I was born, Haku and Zabuza, old man 3rd, Jiraiya, Itachi, Asuma-Sensei, Nagato, Shikaku, Inoichi, Granny Chiyo, hell, even Neji! I almost lost Gaara and Kakashi-sensei, I hurt Sakura, and I almost lost you, too! Hinata, I am so sorry." By the time Naruto finished his list and apologies, he was crying.

Hinata took Naruto's hand and brushed his eyes gently.

"Please don't be so sad. I know it hurts. I don't regret that day I tried to save you. You made me brave. You made me strong. That day shaped this destiny of ours. And everyone who died, Neji included, they died protecting you or your comrades because they believed in you. The majority of them knew what they were doing. You told me the story of your mom and dad. They died because they loved you. Haku and Zabuza died because you reminded them of love! Lord 3rd Hokage died protecting everyone in the village. Jiraiya, he died with belief in you. Itachi Uchiha, he died with faith that you would save Sasuke. Asuma-sensei died protecting Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu. Asuma died to protect one of your best friends. Nagato sacrificed himself so that he could redeem himself for his crimes of killing almost everyone in the Hidden Leaf. Shikaku and Inoichi died with the knowledge that you'd win the war, that you'd bring their children back alive." Hinata said, continuing slowly.

"Lady Chiyo died for Gaara's sake, to keep him alive, and with faith that you'd bring peace to the villages, unite them. You've done that already. Gaara is still here, thanks to you. He is forever grateful to you. Kakashi-sensei, he is still here too. Both of them would still die for you, because you bring hope and peace to everyone. Sakura, she forgives you for hurting her. She knows it wasn't your fault. And I.. I don't regret any of my actions. I tried to save you, and I'd do it again in an instant. As for Neji.." Hinata trailed off, eyes finding the sky outside.

"Neji sacrificed himself because he believed in you too. He knew you'd bring peace and serenity to the villages, that you'd end the war. He died saving me too. You couldn't of done anything for any of them, Naruto. They were all going to die, whether it be sooner or later. And none of their deaths is your fault. They all died to protect something precious to them."

Naruto knew Hinata was right. They all died for him, and for belief that he'd help the world.

"Hinata... Can you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Hinata looked at him for a moment before getting up to get a chair, but was pulled back down and put on Naruto.

"Naruto.."

"Just lay down Hinata. I won't do anything except hold you."

Hinata debated for a moment before carefully laying herself over him. Naruto pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapped his left arm around her.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto."

**Author's Note:**

> This just stemmed from a prompt on Pinterest. Sorry if it's bad, I just need to write sometimes.


End file.
